The field of the present invention is air filtering devices for the intake systems on motorcycles.
Conventional motorcycle design generally includes a centrally positioned engine surrounded by a frame structure including a head pipe, a down tube structure extending downwardly and then rearwardly from the head pipe, a main frame structure extending rearwardly from the head pipe to a center frame structure extending downwardly to meet with the rearward portion of the down tube structure. A fuel tank is positioned on the main frame structure between the head tube and a seat, the seat generally being supported behind the center frame structure. With V-type, multicylinder engines having a transverse crankshaft, the intake system, including intake passages to the engine, are often positioned generally above the engine and below the main frame structure on the motorcycle. The provision for air filtering mechanisms in such a location is limited by available space, access for maintenance and the like. To provide adequate periods between service, air cleaner systems having filters with substantial filter areas are beneficial. However, such cleaning systems may interfere with the location of other components, may extend unduly from the profile of the motorcycle or may otherwise require an accommodation in design constituting a compromise with other competing considerations. As a result, access for service, filter area and other design considerations for such an air cleaning system may be compromised as well.